1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an instrument panel that includes a center stack assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an instrument panel that includes a center stack assembly that is designed to have a floating appearance relative to areas of the instrument panel adjacent to the center stack assembly.
2. Background Information
Many current production vehicles are provided with a center stack of an instrument panel that includes, for example, audio controls, HVAC (heating ventilation and air conditioning) controls and/or a video display for showing images from one or more cameras disposed on the vehicle. Typically, the center stack is an unadorned portion of the instrument panel.